Une étrange destinée
by Misscha6
Summary: Et si une jeune fille de Fondcombe semi-elfe rejoignait la compagnie en quête d'aventure. Et bien je peux vous dore que l'avenuture qu'elle va vivre va changer sa vie à jamais mais après tout n'était ce pas ce qu'elle souhaitait? Désolée je suis nulle pour les résumer mais le prologue vous aidera mieux à avoir le ton de l'histoire.


_**Disclamer:**_ La Terre du milieu et ses habitants ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J. excepté les OC que vous reconnaîtrez surement.

C'est ma première fanfiction alors soyez indulgent. J'essaie de faire en sorte que tous les éléments concorde mais je ne suis pas infaillible et la date de naissance d'Aragorn ne concorde pas avec l'histoire je vous prie donc de m'en excuser. Et je suis s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe. Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise. Si tel est le cas, je me mettrai à la suite. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Prologue<strong>_

Un soir d'été de 2924 du troisième âge, l'on pouvait entendre des cris déchirant briser le silence qui régnait à Fondcombe. Elrond, seigneur de ces lieux, traversait la cours intérieur de son palais pour se rendre dans l'aile ouest. Il contourna la splendide fontaine dont l'eau était rendue argenté par la lune avant de s'engouffrer dans le bâtiment. Il déboucha dans un couloir qu'il parcourut à vive allure avant de franchir une des nombreuses portes le bordant. Celle-ci donnait sur une chambre aux tentures bleu ciel avec de complexes motifs elfiques argentés. Les moulures dans les même ton au plafond retraçaient l'arrivée des Elfes en Terre du Milieu. Au centre de la pièce trônait un magnifique lit à baldaquin aux draps de soie de mêmes couleurs que le reste de la salle. Une grande agitation y régnait. De nombreuses elfes tourbillonnaient autour du lit apportant des linges en retirant avec des linges imbibés de sang. Les linges humides était pour la jeune femme étendue sur sur le lit. C'était Dame Gilraen du Gondor, épouse de feu Arathorn. Elle avait trouvé refuge à Fondcombe il y a cinq ans de cela après la mort de son époux avec son Aragorn alors âgé de 5 ans. Ils y avaient vécu paisiblement jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède aux avances d'un elfe, donnant lieu à la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait présentement. Elrond s'approcha du lit et ne pût s'empêcher de frémir face à l'état de son amie. Elle était en sueur, épuisée, le teint cireux, les cheveux ternes collés à son front et les yeux sans éclat. C'était l'exacte opposé de l'image de la femme forte et pleine de vie qu'il connaissait : ses yeux bleus pétillants de malice, ses longs cheveux blonds vénitiens éclatants reposant souplement dans son dos, son teint de porcelaine rehaussé par ses pommettes rosées et un éternel sourire qui dévoilait ses fossettes. Il se souvenait d'elle laissant son rire cristallin éclater entourée d'herbes hautes et de fleures dans la combe en contrebas d'où l'on voyait la cité avec sa montage derrière et ses cascades qui rendait l'atmosphère magique. Mais là quand il lui saisit la main pour lui apporter soutien et réconfort, il su que jamais plus ils n'auraient l'occasion de créer de pareils souvenirs. Il pouvait sentir les forces et la vie de son amie la quitter doucement mais sûrement. Elrond resta à ses côtés tout au long de l'accouchement. Dans un dernier effort Gilraen donna naissance à une petite fille aux oreilles pointues, marque du métissage de son sang. Une elfe vint déposer l'enfant sur sa poitrine. La reine du Gondor sourit tendrement à sa fille avant d'adresser un regard et un léger sourire mélancolique à Elrond. Elle savait qu'il n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la mort ne vienne l'arracher à sa fille et son fils. Mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur Elrond pour les prendre sous son aile.

«-Ne t'inquiète pas ils seront en sécurité avec moi, murmura Elrond.

-Je sais c'est juste qu'Aragorn va beaucoup me manquer et que je m'en veux de le laisser seul de même que je m'en veux de ne pouvoir voir ma fille grandir, dit-elle un air triste peint sur son visage émacié.

-Ils ne seront pas seul, je ferai d'eux mes pupilles. Et puis, Arwen et moi nous chargerons personnel de leur éducation avec l'aide de Mithrandir sauf en ce qui concernera le combat pour ton fils.

-Je t'en remercie, tu me permets de partir en sachant qu'ils recevront une éducation digne de leur rang, une éducation elfique.

-Tu es mon amie, il en va de soit. Par ailleurs tu devrais peut-être penser à donner un nom à cette délicieuse enfant.

-Elenna, chuchota-t-elle si bas qu'Elrond ne l'entendit que grâce à ses sens elfiques, « vers les étoiles », dirent-ils en même temps avec un léger sourire complice.

-C'est un nom magnifique.

-Comme ça quand elle regardera les étoiles, elle saura que je suis auprès d'elle. »

Gilraen plongea sa main dans le col de sa chemise afin de détacher le collier qu'elle avait au coup et qu'elle tendit à Elrond. C'était une fine chaîne en or au bout de laquelle pendait un fin cercle d'or renfermant l'arbre du Gondor. Elrond la regarda avec étonnement.

« -C'est pour Elenna, pour qu'elle est connaissance de ses origines même si toi ou Aragorn lui en aurait fait part. C'est une façon pour qu'elle n'oublie jamais d'où elle vient.

-Je lui remettrai en temps voulu, acquiesça-t-il. »

Gilraen fut soudain prise d'une quinte de toux importante et tendit Elenna à Elrond qui s'en saisit, elle se mit à cracher du sang, sa respiration se faisait hachée, elle suffoquait, l'air ne parvenait plus convenablement à ses poumons à cause du sang qui affluait. Elle s'éteint dans un dernier râle, le sourire aux lèvres tout en sachant que si elle était morte sa fille survivrait. Elrond fît appeler sa fille.

« -Elle est morte n'est ce pas ? s'attrista-t-elle.

-Oui, et je te présente Elenna, sa fille qui est dorénavant tout comme Aragorn sous notre protection, dit-il en lui donnant l'enfant. »

Arwen la prit avant de quitter les lieux pour la mener dans la chambre qui serait désormais la sienne. Elle se trouvait dans ce même couloir qu'avait parcourut Elrond plutôt, le couloir des appartements royaux, juste entre la chambre de son frère et d'Arwen. Elle était joliment décorée dans les tons bleu nuit et argenté. Les murs et le plafond donnait l'impression d'une nuit étoilée, effet renforcé par les bougies aux mêmes couleurs et au rayon de la lune qui passait par la fenêtre du balcon. Arwen nourrit Elenna avec un biberon qu'une elfe avait apporté avant de la déposer dans son lit au drap bleu et au voilage argenté et de quitter la chambre.

Pendant ce temps, Elrond s'était occupé de faire déplacer et nettoyer le corps afin de le préparer à ses funérailles futures.

Celles-ci eurent lieu quelques jours plus tard et furent digne d'une reine. Tout Fondcombe, elfes et hommes, c'était réuni sur les rives du lac au pied du palais qui surplombait la vallée. Gilraen avait été habillée d'une somptueuse robe de velours bleu ciel aux broderies argentée, le sang qui avait coulé autour de sa bouche avait été nettoyé, elle avait retrouvé la beauté qui la caractérisait et elle avait été déposée dans une barque matelassée d'un blanc immaculé. Plusieurs personnes vinrent déposer des lys blancs sur son corps avant que l'on ne l'ai recouvert d'un léger voile marine qui laissait entrevoir ses traits apaisés. Puis Elrond poussa la barque que l'on laissa dériver sur le lac qui bordait la cité. Lorsqu'elle fût happée par la cascade, il y eut un lâcher de colombe et les elfes entonnèrent un chant funèbre. Quand tout fût terminer ils se dispersèrent.

À la fin de cette même semaine, Elrond enjoignit tout le monde à se réassembler mais cette fois-ci dans la cour extérieur du palais. Une foule importante se tenait donc dans cette cours cernée de colonne et où une fontaine jaillissait en son centre. Elrond se tenait sur une estrade en marbre blanc face à la foule, Elenna vêtue d'une petite robe blanche dans les bras et Aragorn tenant la main d'Arwen à sa gauche.

« Chère peuple d'Imladris, nous avons il y a peu de temps honoré la mémoire d'une reine. Et celle-ci en nous quittant nous a laissé ses enfants. C'est pourquoi je vous ai fait venir aujourd'hui, afin d'élevé Elenna et Aragorn du Gondor au rang de pupille d'Imladris. Vous leur devez le respect autant qu'à ma famille et à moi et vous devez tout faire pour assurer leur sécurité jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent le faire eux-mêmes. »

Tous les habitants mirent alors un genou au sol en signe d'allégeance non seulement à Elrond et sa fille mais aussi aux deux nouveaux pupilles. Dans les bras d'Elrond, Elenna gazouillait joyeusement, regardant avec intérêt l'assemblée face à elle et profitant du soleil qui lui chauffait le visage. C'est là que commençait son histoire.

* * *

><p>Au fait la case review et juste en dessous ;) cela me permettrait de savoir ce que je dois changer ou pas et si je dois continuer ou pas.<p> 


End file.
